


December 4th: Ride

by PlaceboEffects



Series: 24 days of Coliver [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Elevator, Elevator Sex, M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceboEffects/pseuds/PlaceboEffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevator sex. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 4th: Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm soo sorry this isn't close to what I've written before. I had a lot less time to get it done.

Oliver stood with his back against the elevator wall. He was alone and he was on his way to a work meeting. He had to get this job. He wanted to move up from his current job and this would mean a raise, better hours and a better location. It was everything Oliver wanted at the moment and he'd made sure he'd be there in time. In fact he was half an hour early. You didn't know if you could beat traffic, after all. Oliver had done that, beaten traffic, but you could never be certain.

 

Oliver never took things for granted. He was the type of man who got up at four am to be sure he was going to be on time for work. He was the type of man who wrote down what to cook for dinner each and every day and he stuck by it. Oliver was a man with control. The only thing he did which was even slightly immoral was having the ability to hack, though he hadn't used that skill in ages.

 

He studied himself in the elevator mirror, pushing his glasses up further on his nose and making sure his hair lay perfectly.

 

The elevator stopped on the third floor and the doors opened. Oliver turned his gaze from the mirror to watch the man who entered the elevator. He looked stunning. He had dark hair and bristly beard over his jawline. He wore a dark suit and he studied Oliver with a smirk.

 

Oliver felt himself heat up in his face as he turned his gaze away as the doors closed yet again.

 

”I haven't seen you around before” the man stated and Oliver nodded mutely.

”What are you doing here?” the man continued as Oliver didn't answer.

”I uh... job interview” he stated and the man nodded with a grin. “I see.”

 

Oliver remained quiet, though keeping his eyes on the man as the elevator continued upwards. He closed his eyes for a second, wanting to focus on the interview rather than the god sent man before him. He was trying to get in the mood just as he literally felt the earth shaking. First he wasn't sure whether it was the presence of the other man making his legs feel like spaghetti but soon he came to the realization that the earth was actually moving.

 

“Earthquake” the man sighed just before the elevator went completely dark. It stopped moving and the two were trapped.

“Oh, great” he sighed while Oliver drew a hard breath. This was so far off from his controlling nature you just would get and on top of that he worried that the elevator would shake until it actually fell all the way down. Would they survive that? Oliver was a smart man and he was well aware that it wasn't in his odds at all.

 

“Hey, you okay?” the man asked, pulling his cellphone up and using the light in it as a flashlight, directing it at Oliver's face.

“I'm fine. I'm just... not looking forward to this elevator crashing towards our death” Oliver panted out and the man smiled. Oliver could see that from the light of the cellphone.

“What's your name?”

“I'm Oliver”

“Nice to meet you, Oliver. Let's sit down, okay?” he asked and pulled Oliver down on the floor next to him.

 

Oliver sat with the wall behind his back as the trembles stopped and the earth stood still, at least for the moment. He didn't notice how his breathing had increased and he was panting for air.

 

“Oliver, look at me.” The man's words made Oliver face him and before he knew what had hit him he felt his hand at the back of his head for support as the other pair of lips in the elevator touched his.

He blinked, confused over what just happened, but in a matter of seconds he kissed back. The man was after all the most gorgeous one he'd seen. He'd be stupid not to do anything about it when being approached. He felt his body getting excited just as the brunette pulled back from him. Oliver studied the man, swallowing some before he mover closer to fill the space between them and cause their lips to touch again.

 

In a matter of seconds tongues were playing as hands were pulling jackets off from shoulders. Oliver was getting more and more warm, more and more excited, and more and more daring. He wasn't in control, things weren't going according to plan. They were a lot better than planned, but still. He loved it. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hot lips against his neck and with a gasp he tilted his head back at the same time as he allowed his fingers to work his shirt undone.

“You're gorgeous” Oliver panted out and he could feel the grin spread across the other man's face as he held his lips against Oliver's neck still.

“I know.”

 

Oliver was pushed down on his back before his shirt was unbuttoned, hanging down on the floor as the lips followed an invisible trail, making their way down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples until they were erected, before they continued down to his lower stomach. Oliver whimpered out in excitement as he stared at the man who had his lips over his lower stomach, kissing and sucking on it, in disbelief. Was this even happening? The feeling of the man's hand over his crotch, stroking his cock outside the fabric of his pants, made it sure to him it was indeed happening and Oliver found himself longing for more as he grew hard.

 

His pants were opened and pulled down and off along with his boxers and in the matter of seconds he felt a pair of warm lips press against the head. Oliver gasped out, raising his lips in order to ask for more, which made the man grin.

 

“Excited are we?”

“What does it look like?” Oliver panted out, watching him with a face of frustration. Soon after that he felt the warmth of the man's mouth surround the entire thing, from the head to the base, and Oliver's head fell back as he drew a heavy breath.

“Oh, ah shit” he groaned out.

 

While being lost in the pleasure of those perfect lips working their way up and down his cock and the beard tickling his balls as It touched them he felt a finger pressed against his entrance. He gasped out surprised but his body allowed the intruder in at once. The finger was wet, probably from saliva unless there was lube or something similar anywhere in the elevator.

 

Another finger was added, working inside of him to get him relaxed and used to having something there as the lips continued working on him and Oliver's entire being was lost in bliss and he found himself muttering and groaning from pleasure.

 

Just before he came the sensation stopped and the fingers were pulled out and the lips stopped working on him. He whimpered out at the loss of contact, on both places and frustrated he pulled the man up over him before he worked his pants and boxers down with shaky fingers and hands.

To Oliver it felt like a lifetime until the man was undressed, but in real life it probably was a matter of seconds.

 

Oliver stared up in the beautiful eyes of the man hovering above him as a grin spread across the other person's face.

“I'm Connor, by the way” he introduced himself as he forced Oliver's legs apart, wrapping them around himself as Oliver made sure his legs were locked around his hips, making sure the man didn't leave to go anywhere else.

“Nice to mee...” he started before he groaned out loudly with the sensation from mixed pain with pleasure.

 

He had come almost at once, but Cononr had easily worked him up again and he had pressed against Oliver's spot each time he buried himself deep within him and his hand had found it's way around his cock, moving it the same pace as he moved his hips inside him. The final time they came at the same time and Oliver had no thought what so ever of that the lights returned to the elevator, though it was still standing still. Fumblingly they started dressing again, now during silence. Oliver wasn't used to this moment at all, but he looked extremely pleased and flushed where he was seating, buttoning his shirt. A thought hit him, and he turned to face the man again.

 

“What was that about?”

“Kissing makes you calm down. It makes you focus on something else”

“And the rest?”

“That was just a bonus. Make sure you get that job” Connor stated before he stood up as the elevator started moving and in a matter of seconds the doors had opened and he walked out, leaving a panting Oliver on the floor behind him.


End file.
